


Final Approach

by antigrav_vector



Series: CapIM bingo fills - 2016 [21]
Category: Iron Man (Comic), Iron Man Noir, Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Noir
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Attraction, Cap_Ironman Bingo, Gen, Identity Porn, One-Sided Attraction, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 11:19:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7359160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antigrav_vector/pseuds/antigrav_vector
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now that he's met Iron Man (and decided he likes the guy in the suit, whoever he is,) Captain America must get onto he research base with him to find that Cosmic Cube Fury wanted them to retrieve. It really sounded far too easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Final Approach

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fill for the 'cosmic cube' square of my Stony Bingo card. Direct sequel to [Introductions and Departures](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7338346)
> 
> Unbeta'ed, so please forgive any typos.

As per expectations, it had taken nearly a full 24 hours for them to reach their destination after their departure from London. Steve stood at the bow of the small boat Iron Man had gained them access to, in Mr. Stark's name, and stared off to the south.

They were less than an hour from shore, now, and running silent, so as not to be seen.

Their target was the Ordinance Engineering Center of Peenemünde Army Research Center[1], located almost at the tip of the small peninsula. It was a sprawling complex of buildings all located very close to one another, but covering an area roughly a kilometer long and half as wide.

They had no idea where in that large area the cube was, either.

This was going to get hairy, and they both knew it. Neither of them was really the type to undertake to be stealthy, Steve admitted to himself. He wore his country's colors proudly, and there was no way that the Germans would miss a man in a suit of armour. The odds were damned good that they would be forced to fight their way through to the damned thing.

The prow of the boat dipped and the craft slewed slightly to starboard as Iron Man came up to stand beside him.

They didn't speak for a long minute, the only sounds around them the waves lapping at the side of the boat and the motor chugging unconcernedly along at the stern.

"Penny for your thoughts," Iron Man prompted him eventually.

"Not sure they're worth that much," Steve shot back. "Considering the mission. It'll be a firefight, and getting back out will be the bigger problem than getting in."

"Don't I know it. I wish War Machine were here."

Steve let the silence draw out for a beat before he asked. "Who's War Machine?"

Iron Man snorted. "Didn't Fury tell you _anything_? No, don't answer that. He never gives anyone information if he can avoid it. War Machine's the second armour in Mr. Stark's old adventuring party. He's got a lot more firepower than I do, and, let's face it. Even if I'm worth ten men and you a conservative five, we'd need a hell of a lot more to storm a Nazi base of any kind. Let alone one where they're working on their rocket technology. That, if nothing else, will be well defended."

Steve blinked, surprised, and gave Iron Man a suspicious stare. "And how do you know that little tidbit? That's very secret."

"How do you know it?" Iron Man challenged, and gave the impression he was rolling his eyes. "Anyway, that's neither here nor there. We need more of an idea of where this cube is being held, and we have no way to get it."

"That's about the sum of it," Steve nodded. "We could try asking someone on base with a little force, but I doubt just anyone would know."

Iron Man made a maybe gesture. "We might get lucky, but you're right."

They would be taking advantage of Iron Man's ability to fly to get into the base reasonably quietly; Iron Man had agreed to carry Steve from the boat to the roof of one of the buildings in their target area.

After another short meditative silence, Iron Man spoke again. "You know, Cap," he said, "Fury wouldn't answer me on this."

Steve tried to wait him out patiently when he went silent again. It only half worked. This was bound to be something personal or something he couldn't reveal. "You're not a beta or a neutral, are you."

It wasn't, strictly speaking, a question. Steve considered for a moment before he shook his head. "No," he said simply. "I'm not."

"Huh," Iron Man sounded unsurprised. "Okay."

Not sure what this had to do with anything, Steve shrugged. "We're coming up on our departure point," he said, instead of addressing the point any further. "Ready?"

"Cap, I was born ready," he joked.

"Then let's go. I want to get this over with."

"What?" Iron Man sounded mock-shocked. "You not a fan of the company here?"

"Yours I could handle," Steve shot back. "The Germans' less so."

With what Steve assumed was a chuckle, Iron Man stepped away from the railing at the prow of the boat and onto the pad of flame retardant material that had been laid down for him to use when the time came for him to use his thrusters. They didn't want to sink or burn Mr. Stark's boat, after all.

"Come here," Iron Man directed him, "and stand on my right boot. Lean in as best you can and match my center of gravity while we're in the air."

Nodding, Steve did as he was bid. Despite only having known the man for just over a day, Steve found he trusted Iron Man. Possibly rather more than he should. Up this close, the scent of omega that clung to the armour was stronger, and Steve found himself instinctively taking a deep breath just to taste it on his tongue.

It was... odd. It defied all description but somehow simultaneously made him think of coconut. The other omegas he'd met hadn't affected him like this. They'd just smelled like omega. And, in one case, heavily of perfume. This, though. Steve wanted to peel the armour off and burrow into it so he could wrap himself in that scent forever.

Shaking the thoughts off with an effort, he refocused. "Iron Man?"

"Hmm?" The armoured man seemed distracted. "What?"

"Iron Man, we should go... Should get the damned cube." Sentences felt clumsy in his mouth somehow, and everything about that was both wrong and so right it was almost painful.

"Right," Iron Man's voice sounded thick and Steve couldn't help wondering why that was.

Was Iron Man as attracted as he was? Or was it just a passing fancy on the unknown man's part? Or on his? Steve wasn't sure what was happening to him. This fascination, the drive to stay close to Iron Man and glut his senses on the man... It just didn't make sense. That was only supposed to happen between Bonded couples.

The thing was... Bonds only happened after a month of serious courting, in all but the rarest cases. There was no way. Much less before he'd even seen Iron Man's face.

And yet...

And yet, Steve knew with a bone deep certainty, he'd tear apart anything that threatened Iron Man. Bodily, if need be.

Clearing his throat with a burst of distorted sound, Iron Man slowly set them drifting into the air. The glow from the thrusters in his boots was like a star in the night, and Steve winced, quickly looking away before his night vision got ruined completely. As it was, he had smears of green and yellow painted across his vision.

They were both silent until they reached the peak of their short flight.

"Going down," Iron Man quipped.

Steve bit back a snicker. "Chatter," he reminded the man in the armour. His mind felt clearer again, though his conviction that Iron Man was someone special hadn't faded.

He set aside the issue to consider on the trip back Stateside.

For now, they had a cube to find.

\------------------

 

[1] As mentioned previously, in [Introductions and Departures](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7338346), the base that Steve and Iron Man are planning to break into, [Peenemünde Army Research Center](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Peenem%C3%BCnde_Army_Research_Center), was known for its part in the development of the V2 rocket. But that's not all they did. The same facility also had a site for the launch of [V1 flying bombs](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/V-1_flying_bomb_facilities), and their other programs were also extensive. The Ordinance Engineering Center is where a lot of this work was done. I'm including two maps below, taken from [this website](http://heroicrelics.org/info/v-2/peenemunde-maps.html), to illustrate the location of the base, and its layout. The first shows the direction of the test launches done at the base, and the second the various buildings and complexes on site.


End file.
